I Won't I Promise
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: (some drabble) Some of the Avengers make some promises that they all know that they can't and won't be able to keep.-post movie events
1. Chapter 1

Tony stopped in front of the train station with Bruce in the passenger seat. Tony looked over at Bruce. He asked "Where will you go now?" Bruce looked down at his shoes. "I uh….I'll probably go back to Calcutta." he nodded. Tony looked down at his shoes."Oh…" he knew he was going to miss his friend. He looked over at Bruce. Tony reached over on the side of his seat. He gave what he pulled from the door pocket to Bruce. He smiled. His eyes watered a little bit. He said" This should help you get to where you are going." Bruce said "Oh Tony there's no need to-" Tony cut him off "Yea but I want to Bruce. You have been a good friend to me." Bruce looked down at the box and smiled. Tears gathered in his eyes as well. He would also miss Tony. "Thanks Tony. This means a lot." There was a silence between them. Tony said "Well don't miss your train." Bruce wiped his eyes and smiled "Yea. I should go." Tony said "Hey Bruce." Bruce looked over at Tony "Yea, Ton?" He called him by his nickname. Tony smiled "Don't be a stranger okay ?" Bruce smiled "I won't. I promise."

Bruce got out of the car. He stood in the waiting area and waited for tony to leave. He waved to his friend. When tony was out of sight Bruce open the box and in it was two large wads of cash. He smiled and said out loud to his friend who wouldn't be able to hear it "Thank you Tony." Bruce checked his watch and walked away from the train station. He crossed the street and got on a bus and headed to Virginia.

Back at Stark Tower days later:

Clint stood on the roof. He looked down at the city. He thought about ending it. Ending his despair here and now. He got up on the ledge he thought about jumping. He closed his eyes. He was going to do it. "Barton!" He heard Natasha's voice from behind him. He turned around. He saw Natasha and he stepped down from the ledge. Natasha could see his tear streaked face. Her face was bewildered. "Barton, What on earth are you doing?" Clint said with sadness " I am ending it Nat. I don't want to do this anymore. Tell the others I said it was a pleasure working with them." Clint turned his back to Natasha and Looked back down at the ground below. "CLINT!" Natasha shouted reaching her hand out to him. She almost never called her partner by his first name."If-If this is about the Loki incident. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Don't do this Clint. Please!" She was scared. Tears streamed down her face. Clint cried "But Natasha That's the thing! I COULD have done something. I was too weak. I was too damn weak! Everyone I have ever loved has died. Everyone. I killed my co-worker, friends. Why am I so weak, Natasha? Are you going to tell me thats not my fault either? That I am weak and sick individual?" He cried and his eyes were red with tears. Natasha stood silently unable to say anything. She wiped her face but tears still streamed. "I lost everyone I loved because I was weak. I lost my mother because i was WEAK. I lost my father because I was WEAK. I lost my whole god damned family because I WAS WEAK." He shook in anger and pain. Natasha stepped towards him and hugged him. She cried "I need you here with me Clint. I need you. " HE cried "Natasha, Everyone I have ever loved has died. It seems like when I get too close to someone they always die…." He looked up at Natasha. He started to sob again. He hugged her tightly and said "Please don't leave me Natasha. I won't be able to take …." He hugged her with no intention of ever letting go. She leaned her cheek on his she whispered with a sadness still in her voice. "I won't. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

In Asgard:

Loki was furious with his Brother. He thought about all the hurt and lies his family put him through. He saw his brother's look of disappointment an he could no longer be angry. The angry tears he shed were now tears of sadness. He sat in Thor's palace. Thor was trying to think up away to get him to be accepted back into Asgard. He was breaking the rules by even Having him in his room. "Why did you do it Brother?! Did we not show you enough love and compassion?! How could you do this Brother? " There was hurt and anger in Thor's voice. Loki cried "Do not act so surprised Thor! Why didn't you tell me about your mother and father's lies? Why didn't you tell me I was not of the seed of Odin. Why didn't you tell me what my true origin was?" Thor looked down. " I promised father that I would never tell you. I loved you too much t put such a burden on your shoulders, brother." Loki yelled angrily "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER, YOU OAF!" HE pulled his anger back and mumbled "I was never your Brother." He looked down. Thor said "You are my brother, Loki. Maybe not biologically. But I love you as if we shared the same womb." Thor looked at his Brother lovingly. Loki said "You say you love me but how could you love a monster? " He looked to Thor for an answer. "Loki you call yourself a monster but surely you don't believe that. I have shared my childhood with you and you are no monster. I assure you that. You only become a monster when you make yourself into one. " Loki said "Oh and you know so much about me don't you?" Thor looked at his brother angrily "I do not know why you are acting in such a manner Brother but I assure you there I will always be there for you. But if you ever threaten midgard with your silly games aagain I won't stop fighting you. Loki smirked through his anger. "Oh really, Thor." Thor gave him a serious look. "Oh I assure you. I won't. I promise." They both stared at each other angrily.

Virginia:

Bruce stood at the door. He rubbed his hands together. He was hesitant. He knocked softly on the door. From the other side a woman's happy voice yelled "One minute!" Bruce heard the locks on the door shift and turn. His heart skipped a beat. The happy woman opened the door. When she saw his face her smile disappeared. Her face was in shock. "Bruce?" She called. "Hi Betty." She jumped on him and hugged him. "Oh Bruce" she smiled. He laughed " I missed you ,too." She welcomed him in and he sat down on her couch. She couldn't stop smiling. She said "oh I heard about the whole Avengers thing on TV. I saw everything. Oh Bruce you were amazing!" Bruce laughed "Yea? Well thank you." She touched his face and smiled "Its so good to see you again." He smiled at her lovingly. "You too Betty." She said happily "Well where are you staying?" Bruce said "Well…No where y-" She said with so much excitement. "You should stay here with me!" Bruce said "No I-" She cut him off "I am not taking no for an answer Bruce. I haven't seen you in years and I want us to catch up." He smiled and laughed "Okay Betty." She said "Come into the kitchen! I know you must be starving. I cooked some dinner." He smiled and got up. He laughed "Alright." He sat down and enjoyed his dinner and listened to her talk for hours. He remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. He then remembered why he left: So he would hurt a hair on her. He loved her so much that it would kill him to even consider hurting Betty. They were on the couch talking, laughing and having a great time. Betty put a hand on Bruce's leg. "I missed you soo much. Will you stay? I really would like it if you stayed." She looked down. "Don't leave Bruce. please." She hugged him.

"I won't. I promise." he said.

He hugged her back and tightly closed his eyes. He knew this was a promise He could not possibly keep. She got up and held her hand out. "Come to bed Bruce." He smiled and grabbed her hand. In the early hours in the morning he laid next to his former flame with open eyes. He couldn't possibly have thought this was a good idea. He got up and slipped his clothes on and gathered his things quietly. He put on his shoes and stepped out the door. Before he shut the door completely he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Good bye Betty. I am sorry." He got on the next bus and rode it to the train station. On the bus he cried quietly to himself wishing that he didn't have to leave.

In an apartment in New York city:

Peter sat alone in his apartment as he stared at an old picture of his aunt and uncle. He cried "I miss you guys so much. I need you guys here with me right now." He said to the picture. His tears fell on the picture. He said " I loved you guys so much. First my parents, then my aunt and uncle, oh god please don't let Gwen be next. She's all I have left." His head was tilted toward the ceiling as if there was a deity up there. He wiped his face and continued to sob. "I can't do this alone. I need Gwen." he looked back down at the picture and mumbled with a sob "Lord knows I need her." he laid back on his bed and cried quietly to himself. "I miss you guys so much. I need someone to tell me right from wrong. I do. I don't know what I am doing. I need help. I can't do it alone." All the talking got Peter no where. He was only making himself more tired than he already was. All he wanted right now more than anything was his mother, fathar, aunt, uncle and Gwen all here with him reassuring him that they wouldn't leave his side with one simple phrase.

_"I wont. I promise."_


End file.
